


Derek's First Piano Book

by baegin_ae



Series: Derek and the Toy Piano [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's life is still a tragedy, Gen, and Stiles is a bit of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baegin_ae/pseuds/baegin_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys Derek a piano book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's First Piano Book

Stiles was the one who picked it out, because he’s an asshole like that. After all the drama with the hunters had died down, the rest of the pack had been briefed on the piano incident. Which mostly consisted of Scott looking guilty and Stiles telling the story through uncontrollable giggles. Erica had cackled through the whole thing and Boyd had even smiled, so Stiles counted that as a win. Lydia hadn’t said anything, just handed Stiles a 20 dollar bill before leaving. She knew him so well. He dragged Scott with him to the local music store with the overly friendly cashier who followed customers around the aisles even when they knew what they were looking for. Stiles made a beeline right for the piano books, leaving Scott behind to distract the cashier. He tried to find the most obnoxious book he could. After All, what was a tragic family heirloom without a funny embarrassing story to go with it? He found one made for kids with little games in it, where you get to write out the songs yourself and connect the music dots and help mary find her little lamb. It was perfect. 

Of course Stiles didn’t have a death wish. He wasn’t about to walk up to the alpha and hand him the book. Nevermind that Derek would know right away who had bought it and gleefully flipped through the pages imagining Derek in his sad broken house coloring in the little cowgirl on her horse. He passed it off to Isaac to leave in the apartment sometime while Derek was out.

He kind of forgot about it after that. There was school and lacrosse, a coven of witches “just passing through,” his dad’s birthday. Stiles had a very busy schedule, okay?

The long and short of it was Stiles didn’t see the book again until 5 weeks later, when the pack was having a meeting at Derek’s to go over strategy. Stiles is a little bored. Okay, he’s incredibly bored. So it’s not really his fault that he winds up rifling through the magazines and books piled up on the side of the couch. And if Derek didn’t want anyone to find it he should have hidden it somewhere more Stiles-proof. 

He’s confused for all of 2 seconds before he remembers why Derek has a paper book with cartoon animals on the front and then he can’t stop the grin taking over his face. He’s about to say something, bring it up in front of the whole gang and make Derek glower when he notices a dog ear in one of the pages near the back of the book. He flips the book open and has to hold back a whimper of laughter. Derek Hale has been reading My First Piano Book. Derek Hale has not only been learning how to play mary had a little lamb and chopsticks, he has also filled in all of the activities. All of them. The little pictures are perfectly colored in. With crayons. It is simultaneously one of the funniest and most depressing things Stiles has ever seen. 

He looks up when he notices that conversation has ended around him to find everyone staring at him. Scott looks like he’s in pain, Peter looks like Christmas came early and Derek, shit, Derek’s actually blushing. Stiles is an awful person. “Uhhhh…”

“Meeting’s over.” And that’s Derek getting up, swiping the book so hard out of his hands that a page rips, and slamming the door on his way out. There’s a moment where everyone’s quiet, and then the wolves must hear Derek’s far away enough because everyone’s talking at once. Stiles doesn’t have the heart to mention that the dog eared, most thumbed to page was the sheet music to Ode to Joy.


End file.
